Hola
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Esa era su palabra mágica. Una palabra que ni Rusia ni Estados Unidos sabrían que significaba para ellos - Mal Summary C.NxC.S Drabble


**Disclaimer: APH no me pertenece, es del increíble Hidekaz-san. Lo único mío es la historia (?)**

**Claim:** Corea del NortexCorea del Sur

**Advertencias:** Uso de los nombres humanos de Corea del Sur (Im Yong Soo) y Corea del Norte (Hyung). Basada en la Guerra Coreana de 1950. Un Corea del Sur un poco OoC, creo.

_Mi primer intento frustrado de un fic basado en el personaje de Corea. Simplemente, amo a ese chico, es tan lindo y moe~ La idea del fic surgió tras ver un triste Fan Art basado en la Guerra Coreana. Es la primera vez que hago un fic así, ¡no sean crueles con él! (?)_

* * *

**Hola**

— Hola.

La lluvia caía en todo el lugar. Las casas se encontraban destruidas y en llamas, a pesar de que la insistente agua trataba de apagarlas. Los cadáveres de los soldados y de los civiles se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo, mientras que su sangre manchaba hasta a la más inocente flor. Im Yong Soo despegó la mirada de aquella tétrica escena que estaba frente a él y volteó a ver detrás de él.

— Hyung… — murmuró, con la voz rasposa.

Detrás de él se encontraba su hermano menor, vestido con aquel uniforme de guerra que tanto le odiaba ver puesto. ¿Dónde estaba aquel Hanbok que él mismo le había confeccionado y regalado? Miró su rostro y lo vio lleno de sangre seca, sangre que no le pertenecía a él ¿Dónde estaba el rostro inocente y tranquilo de su pequeño gemelo?

— Hyung… — repitió su nombre nuevamente, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Su cuerpo le dolía, era incapaz de ponerse de pie. Su rostro estaba contraído por una mueca de desconcierto total, y llena de un dolor que jamás en su vida había sentido nunca. El asiático que se encontraba frente a él agachó la mirada, avergonzado. Tímido cómo él mismo.

— Yong… yo… — susurró quedamente. Apretó sus manos, y en ese momento sintió el frio del metal de la pistola que cargaba. Y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Ese era un campo de guerra. China y Rusia le habían dicho a su jefe que era buena idea volver a Corea del Sur en un estado comunista nuevamente y separarlo de las ideas capitalistas que Estados Unidos le metía en la cabeza. Y su jefe había aceptado, creyendo que era buena idea a pesar que él mismo se había opuesto a eso.

Quería a su hermano. Mucho. Respetaba sus ideas políticas y no quería obligarlo a hacer nada que él no quisiera. Pero órdenes eran órdenes, y ahora él tenía que acatar lo que le dijo su superior. Miró fijamente a Im Yong Soo, con la ropa destruida, sucia y ensangrentada. ¿Dónde estaba aquel coreano que se jactaba que su ropa era la mejor de todas? Contempló su rostro lleno de tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento. ¿Dónde estaba aquel optimista y alegre chico que tenía por hermano mayor?

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta al contemplar que la sonrisa había desaparecido en el rosto del surcoreano. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y mordió su labio, para luego bajar la mirada y comenzar a sollozar.

Corea del Sur contempló como Corea del Norte se derrumbaba lentamente. Vio como dejaba caer la pistola y cómo permitía que las gotas de lluvia limpiaran su rostro y su cuerpo de aquella sangre perteneciente a sus víctimas. Alzó una mano y la tendió en dirección a su hermano menor. Él sabía que Hyung era débil, tímido, asustadizo y tranquilo. Que su corazón era tan grande y bondadoso, lleno de una inocencia que ahora se veía manchada por culpa de una guerra sin sentido.

Sonrió ligeramente, ignorando el dolor que sentía su cuerpo.

— Hola — murmuró, recordando el saludo que le había dicho su hermano al llegar.

Eso fue lo que terminó por derrumbar al norcoreano. Hyung cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras que su llanto aumentaba y las lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Estuvieron así, separados a escasos metros; diciéndose con una sonrisa a medias y un llanto descontrolado todo el dolor que sentían sus almas en ese momento.

La lluvia paró, y Rusia fue a buscar a su compañero de guerra, mientras que Estados Unidos hacia lo mismo. Al llegar a la destrozada ciudad, contemplaron como los hermanos se miraban fijamente, sin una sola expresión en su rostro y separados a varios metros de distancia.

Era una guerra, y no era momento para sentir emoción alguna.

* * *

— Hola.

Corea del Sur detuvo su andar. Estaba caminando en uno de los tantos pasillos del edificio de reuniones de la ONU, buscando a su querido China-niisan para recordarle que le pertenecía a Corea, hasta que aquella voz llegó a sus oídos. Se giró, y toda emoción que su rostro hubiese tenido momentos atrás desapareció por completo.

— Hola — saludó de regreso, mirando fijamente al chico que estaba frente a él.

Un reflejo suyo. Una copia de él mismo. Dos gotas de agua que a la vez eran tan diferentes como una gota de agua y de aceite. Hyung le regresó la mirada a su hermano mayor, también, sin expresión alguna.

Ambos asintieron, y luego siguieron sus caminos, sin decirse una sola palabra más. Porque para ellos, un simple _hola_ les bastaba para decirse que se encontraban bien y que extrañaban con toda su alma la presencia del otro en su casa.

Esa era su palabra mágica. Una palabra que ni Rusia ni Estados Unidos sabrían que significaba para ellos.


End file.
